


Good Day

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [66]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Inspired by a post on FB.Dom Vegeta wishes Bulma a good day
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 25





	Good Day

Bulma stood in front of the mirror, carefully applying a favorite shade of mauve to those lips. She leaned forward, getting closer to the mirror, making the stripped jumpsuit accentuate her curves even more. 

Suddenly, he was behind her. 

A white-gloved hand brushed aside long strands of blue hair gently. 

A pair of smirking lips, contrasting those tremendously serious eyes, kissed the side of her neck sensually. 

His hips pressed roughly against her full backside, stealing a gasp from her as she was trapped between the vanity and the Saiyan. 

Then a possessive hand, creeping and firm, rubbed its way up her thigh, teasing the cleavage of her full breasts, and clutched her throat possessively. 

She melted, her head falling back against his shoulder. 

The grip tightened subtly, sending a pool of wetness between her thighs. 

“Have a good day,” Vegeta growled before stepping away, leaving her alone and aching without a second glance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
